


Words Unspoken

by Squarepeg72



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Breaking Up & Making Up, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 07:56:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14444793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squarepeg72/pseuds/Squarepeg72
Summary: When words cut ties between lovers, can they find their way back to each other?





	Words Unspoken

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Fairest of the Rare's Sing Me A Rare B Side 2018 Comp
> 
> Song: Like Real People Do by Hoizer
> 
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/41383756805/in/dateposted-public/)

_“I had a thought, dear_  
_However scary_  
_About that night_  
_The bugs and the dirt ”_

Draco listened to the music drift through the empty rooms of the cabin as he sipped his coffee. He watched the rain slide down the glass and thought about why he was standing there. He had come to this cabin in the wilds of Scotland to escape. His life had become a tangle of questions with no answers and sleepless nights. He needed to clear his head. He’d had enough of this uncertainty. It was time to start searching his soul for answers.

_“Why were you digging?_  
_What did you bury_  
_Before those hands pulled me_  
_From the earth?”_

Ron looked out his of his office window as a large “BANG” came from the lab. He needed to get away from here. Between George’s experiments going up in smoke and the letter he was avoiding writing on his desk, Ron needed a chance to think. He had not been able to go to his flat in more than a week because the memories were stronger there. Charlie had offered the use of his cabin in Scotland if he ever needed to get away. Now, he needed to get away. It was time to take his brother up on the offer.

_“I knew that look dear_  
_Eyes always seeking_  
_Was there in someone_  
_That dug long ago”_

Draco stared into the fire. He needed to fix things before they could move on. Sitting alone in the dark had made one thing perfectly clear. He was missing half of himself. Regret was not the the companion he wanted, but echos of words spoken in anger could not be taken back. They made wounds just like curses did. Only, the wounds caused by his words could not be seen. They cut just as deep and left scars, just the same. The silence in the flat as the words had spilled out of his mouth was even louder than the flash of Floo powder that marked his heart’s exit. It was time to find the courage to send an owl to try to make things right.

_“So I will not ask you_  
_Why you were creeping_  
_In some sad way_  
_I already know”_

Ron sat on his bed looking at the bag he had packed. Realizing that Charlie was in the field with his dragons, Ron had owled his mum to get the Floo of the cabin unlocked. He was in a hurry to get out of this room and out of the flat. The words of their last fight seemed to be embedded in the walls, haunting any moments he spent there. He could still see the shock on his beloved’s face as he had stepped into the Floo and escaped to the Burrow. There was more than one way to be haunted. Ron now knew that words left unsaid hurt just as much as the ones that were said. It was time for him to find the strength to search for some peace.

_“I will not ask you where you came from_  
_I will not ask you, neither should you”_

It was late when Ron finally Floo’d to the cabin. He was not expecting to see a fire flickering in the sitting room fireplace. Mum had said no one was using the cabin, as far as she had been told. He sat his bag on the kitchen floor quietly and made his way to the sitting room. A blond head was resting against the back of the sofa and a soft snore filled the room. Both the snore and the blonde head were painfully familiar.

_What was Draco doing here?_

Ron slipped around the sofa to investigate. Draco was sound asleep with his quill still on some parchment. It looked like he had fallen asleep writing a letter. He could be nosey and read it, or he could set the lap desk aside and cover Draco with a blanket for the night. They had things to talk about, but it was not worth waking him up at this late hour.

Ron carefully removed the quill from Draco’s hand before he moved the lap desk over to the side table. As he turned to set it on the side table, the letter Draco had been writing fluttered to the floor. Ron bent to pick up the letter to return it to the lap desk. His heart stopped as he saw the words Draco had written at the top of the page. Holding the parchment in trembling fingers, Ron sank to the sofa and closed his eyes. He felt like he was holding his entire world in his hands. Taking a deep breath, Ron opened his eyes and began to read what Draco had written.

_‘My heart,_

_I am so sorry. I am scared. I don’t know what to do anymore. I let my frustration with my family and tradition get between us. I know we may never be accepted by some people, but I am only living half a life without you. You took my heart with you when you left. I cannot function without you. I did not realize how much I loved you until I no longer had you. You have tried to tell me for a long time that words have weight and actions have meaning. I didn't mean to hurt you when I let my frustration escape. I let the expectations of my father ruin us. I could not figure out how to be a good son, a good man and a good partner. I miss you…”_

Ron watched the fire flicker as music softly drifted through the cabin. He didn’t know how long he had been sitting there, but something in the song caught his attention. The song was as haunting as the letter he held in his hands. What made them different from any other couple? They had the same dreams and worries, fights and family pressures. Ron was tired of fighting. He wanted to rest. Tomorrow was soon enough to talk.

_“Honey just put your sweet lips on my lips_  
_We could just kiss like real people do”_

Draco snuggled into the warmth beside him. He had been writing a letter to Ron when he had drifted off to sleep. He had not realized that pouting his heart out on a piece of parchment could make him that tired. He hadn’t remembered falling asleep but he was enjoying waking up. Opening his eyes, he was surprised to find a tousled head of red hair on his shoulder.

_What was Ron doing here?_

Draco had gotten Charlie to open the Floo for him a couple of weeks ago in case he needed an escape. Maybe Ron had done the same thing.

Draco looked around the room. The fire had died to embers but he was covered in the blanket that had been on the chair. Music softly floated through the room. His lap desk had been put on the side table, but his letter to Ron was not there. Where was the letter? Panicked, he began to look in the floor. There was no letter in sight. He had to find that letter before Ron did. Draco, took a deep breath. He could just move Ron over a little and get off the sofa to find the letter. As he started to push Ron off his chest, something fluttered to the floor. A tear stained, crumpled piece of parchment. What had Ron been holding as he slept? Draco wiggled from under Ron’s weight to grab the parchment that had fallen. It was the letter he had started to Ron, but it was also something more. Ron had added to what Draco had written.

_“My beloved,_

_I understand. I am sorry. I am scared, too. It took all I had to step into the Floo that night. I know I am lucky that my family loves me for who I am and loves you because you love me. I miss you. I am only half of what I need to be when you are not with me. George threw me out of the lab because I was so distracted after I left. Forgiveness is a two way street. If we want what everyone else has, we have to work for it. I’ll be here when you are ready…”_

Draco watched the sunlight dance through Ron’s hair. He really should wake him up so they could talk, but he looked so peaceful sleeping beside him. It was really the only time that he was still. Even then, he was not completely still. Just how tired was he to sleep so soundly? Draco laid their letter on top of his lap desk. He could use a little more sleep, and he always slept better when Ron was beside him. Snuggling deeper into his corner of the sofa, Draco pulled Ron’s head back on his chest and closed his eyes. Placing a quick kiss on the top of Ron’s head, Draco drifted back to sleep. The unspoken words could wait a little while longer.


End file.
